dificil o ¿facil?
by uchiha de taisho
Summary: si me es dificil decir que no siento nada por ti como sera el dejarte de amar. mientras me es facil decir que soy feliz si estas aqui    sasuhinanaru
1. siempre lo mismo

**Genero:** Romance

**Pareja:** NaruHinaSasu

*_pensamientos_

*-hablan-

-**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto **-

* * *

><p><em>Noto como unos brazos la abrazaban por la espalda y unas manos acariciaban su plano abdomen. Sintió como una corriente eléctrica bajaba por su espalda cuando el aliento del rubio cocho contra su oreja para después sentir como su nariz descendía lentamente acariciando levemente su cuello hasta llegar a su hombro desnudo y depositar un suave beso, iniciando un camino de besos lentos y apasionados para volver a llegar a su oído.<em>

_-me encantas- susurro roncamente el ojiazul dejándola hundida en un mar de sensaciones _

_Volteo para encontrarse con esos ojos tan azules oscurecidos ligeramente por el deseo y la excitación. Se miraron a los ojos obviando el pequeño sonrojo de la chica, ambos reflejaban ese deseo contenido desde hacia tanto. Se mordió el labio inferior con sensualidad bajando sus ojos y posándolos en unos rosados y carnosos labios. Vio como su acompañante formaba una ligera sonrisa y volvió a subir la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada de el más deseosa que hacía unos instantes. Acerco su cara a la del joven y unos labios firmes atraparon los suyos en un beso demandante al que correspondió gustosa. Conforme pasaba el tiempo el beso se hacía más apasionado, las manos del chico acariciaban sus piernas y después subían delineando el cuerpo de la peliazul mientras ella enredaba las manos en el cabello y a veces bajaban a acariciar la ancha espalda del rubio. Las manos del rubio se posaron su cintura para empujarla suavemente hasta que la espalda de la chica choco con la pared. Sintió que los labios de él abandonaban los suyos para adueñarse de su cuello mientras que cogía una de las piernas de la ojiperla para ponerla alrededor de su cadera. _

_-na-naruto- gimió ella cuando sintió la erección de él contra su intimidad y una mano del chico se posaba en su seno acariciándolo_

Escucho como el asiento de su compañero de al lado dio un chirrido cuando este bastamente se puso de pie, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Siempre terminaba recordando aquel encuentro con el rubio de ojos azules que la traía loca desde que se conocieron. Escucho como el único chico que estaba de pie en el aula leía el poema que el profesor indico que hicieran la clase anterior ¿Quién diría que cursando sexto semestre de ingeniería ambiental tendría una clase de comunicación? Se extraño mucho al ver la materia que tendría que ver, nunca había sido muy buena comunicándose. Durante su niñez y su adolescencia la caracterizo su timidez que no la dejaba hablar mucho y aunque ya a sus 20 años no quedaba casi nada de "la tímida e inocente hinata" no acostumbro a hablar con fluidez, prefería estar callada y observar lo que ocurría a su alrededor cuando no se perdía en sus pensamientos _no, no después de todo lo que he vivido podría ser la misma_. Se fijo en que ya más de la mitad del salón había leído su poema.

Estaba al lado del gran ventanal del aula que se encontraba al lado izquierdo del amplio salón. tres compañeros más y le correspondería recitar el poema, nunca le había gustado mucho la poesía pero al parecer el día anterior había estado inspirada o eso creía ella, de otra forma no creía que le hubieran salido las palabras. Un compañero el cual no conocía muy bien se dispuso a recitar el poema un tanto aburrido, así que dirigió una mirada al cielo y se distrajo por un momento

El profesor azuma llamo al siguiente estudiante de la lista haciendo que dirigiera su mirada y atención de nuevo al salón

-abúrame shino tu poema por favor

En seguida su compañero se puso de pie y empezó a recitar su poema, un tanto triste con una mescla de sentimientos contradictorios que dejaban a flor de piel lo que pensaba acerca de la contaminación y que estaba pasando con el mundo, el poema dio por terminado llenando las expectativas que tenia el docente de el joven estudiante, después de un corto aplauso su ex-compañero de preparatoria se sentó

-gracias abúrame -dijo mirando la lista –hinata hyuuga, tu turno por favor

La joven se puse de pie sin muchas ganas cogió su cuaderno y empezó a leer su poema -Unos dicen que el mundo sucumbirá en el fuego, otros dicen que en el hielo, por lo que yo he probado del deseo estoy con los que apuestan por el fuego, pero si por dos veces el mundo pereciera creo que conozco lo bastante el odio para decir que, en cuanto a destrucción, también el hielo es poderoso y suficiente- cerro su cuaderno y se sentó, no era buena escribiendo y lo sabia asi que no esperaba una felicitación por parte del docente. Se volvió a sentar y dirigió su mirada a azuma quien la miraba con una expresión de asombro

-bien hyuuga, vas progresando en mi clase - sentencio el profesor mirándola con una ligera sonrisa, que provoco un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de la joven.

Sonrió contenta por el halago de su profesor y sonrió más al darse cuenta que lo más seguro era que si conseguiría la beca que financiaba el 80% de sus estudios, era una beca especial y solo los estudiantes de sexto semestre a delante podían tenerla, esta solo requería el promedio, no había que ser de ningún grupo extracurricular de la universidad o tener que trabajar dentro del mismo establecimiento. Actualmente ya tenía una beca pero esta solo cubría el 40% de sus estudios, beca que adquirió después de aquel desagradable incidente que llenaba de tristeza a la hyuuga. La clase siguió sin mayores preámbulos todos sus compañeros de clase leyeron su poema. El profesor anuncio que el parcial del segundo corte se realizaría la próxima semana, que estudiasen y se prepararan pues este valía el 20% de su calificación final, se sentó en su en su escritorio dando por terminada la clase.

Recogió su cuaderno y lo guardo en su mochila, busco con la mirada a shino y le regalo una sonrisa antes de salir del salón. miro la hora en su celular que indicaba las 2:30 pm, camino por los pasillos del edificio de su facultad dirigiéndose a la salida a paso lento, salió de la estructura blanca de 4 pisos que en un no muy grande letrero de letras doradas decía _facultad de ingeniería _siguió caminando y se dirigió a la cafetería, tenía algo de hambre y tenía que irse a su trabajo, ya una vez había experimentado el trabajar con el estomago vacio y no quería volver a tener a su jefe gritando mientras ella soportaba un dolor de cabeza debido al hambre

-¡hinata!- voltio ante el llamado y vio al dueño de esos ojos azules que la volvían loca, el chico se dirigía hacia ella con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Naruto-kun buenos días- dijo dándole una de sus mejores sonrisas

-¿vamos?- pregunto si ya se iban a trabajar puesto que trabajaban juntos

- la verdad tengo un poco de hambre y quería comer algo primero- le respondió con una sonrisa dulce

-ah ok te espero afuera entonces-le dio una sonrisa coqueta, se despidió y fue a la parte delantera de la universidad para esperar a hinata

-hubiera preferido que me acompañaras- susurro con un deje de tristeza entrando a la cafetería, decidió no pensar en eso y se fue a donde estaba la caja registradora para a si poder pagar el sándwich que se le había antojado. Había una fila de más o menos seis personas así que espero, cuando fue su turno Pago el precio debido y se dirigió a donde entregaban los alimentos con el tiquete en la mano, se lo entrego a una señora regordeta con el cabello amarrado y un tapabocas, después de que le entregaron su sándwich se sentó en una de las mesas, se dedico a comer, cuando su sándwich iba llegando a la mitad sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado, levanto la mirada y vio a su mejor amigo sentado frente a ella

-kiba-kun! Qué bueno verte- dijo dejando a un lado su comida para hablar con aquel amante de los canes

-hinata hasta que te dejas ver, llevamos días sin hablarnos si al caso un hola por mucho- le reprocho su amigo

-lo siento kiba-kun- se disculpo la joven –he estado muy ocupada estos días con trabajos de la universidad y aparte sabes que trabajo y eso me quita mucho más tiempo- se excuso y se llevo su sándwich a la boca para darle un mordisco

-tienes razón hina-chan pero el sábado hay una fiesta y no puedes no asistir- dijo proponiéndole- vamos a ir todos ya que hace mucho no salimos y tu has estado muy perdida últimamente

La chica no pudo negar lo dicho por su amigo, tenía razón además hacia mucho no salía a divertirse todo se había vuelto una rutina _del apartamento a la universidad de la universidad al trabajo y del trabajo nuevamente a su departamento_ pensó la hyuuga

-está bien kiba-kun cuenta con que asista- le dijo dándole una sonrisa, siguieron hablando de trivialidades sin mucha importancia, distraídamente miro el reloj que tenía en su muñeca y abrió los ojos desmedradamente _QUEE! Hay no se me va a hacer tarde y por mi culpa a Naruto-kun también_ se puso de pie rápidamente

- adiós kiba-kun se me hiso tarde- se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y echo a correr dejando a su amigo con una sonrisa en los labios _siempre será igual de despistada_

Salió corriendo de la cafetería y se dirigió a la salida donde se encontró con el rubio acompañado de una pelirrosa. Cosa que mucho de su agrado, no podía evitar no sentir celos cuando veía a la pareja, no sabía exactamente que tenia con naruto se podría decir que eran "amigos con derechos" o que estaban en camino a formar una relación seria

-naruto-kun que pena, por mi culpa se nos va hacer tarde- dijo de forma rápida mirándolo-hola sakura-chan- la saludo cuando su mirada se dirigió a donde se encontraba la chica de cabello rosado

-tienes razón hinata, enseguida te alcanzo-miro a la dueña de unos hermosos ojos jade para luego posar la mirada en hinata

Solo pudo mirar con un recelo disimulado al chico. entendió de una la indirecta _quiero estar solo con sakura _

-adiós sakura-chan nos vemos luego- con cierto enfado les dio la espalda y camino hacia la parada de autobuses _siempre lo mismo y yo como tonta enamorada creandome espectativas_

**_fin chapter 1 _**

* * *

><p>espero les haya gustado<p>

soy nueva en esto agradeceria muchisiimo rewis me motivarian mucho y me harian creer que les gusto

gracias con amor uchiha de taisho


	2. Stand by

**Genero:** Romance

**Pareja:** NaruHinaSasu

*_pensamientos_

*-hablan-

-**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**-

Su celular sonó por enésima vez en menos de una hora, lo miro fastidiada y supo que lo mejor era apagarlo, _si no quiero hablar porque no lo entiende. _No habían hablado desde el sábado en la noche, suponía que ambos tenían las razones suficientes para no buscarse. Cerró los ojos y se tocó el puente de la nariz buscando la paciencia que, sabía, tenia.

Decidió que así no iba a hacer mucho (por no decir que nada), por lo que fue a su habitación, se puso una sudadera, unos tenis, cogió su reproductor de música y salió a trotar, eso era lo único que iba a ayudarla a distraerse. No entienda en que momento su vida se ha vuelto tan ridículamente complicada como lo estaba en ese punto. No tenía familia aparte de su hermana menor, a la que no veía desde hacía un año, no tenía un amor correspondido, no le gustaba su trabajo, no dormía bien desde antes de que perdiera la cuenta de las noches que llevaba sin sentirse descansada, no tenía comida en el refrigerador y ni siquiera tenía muebles en la sala de su departamento, No entendía por qué se había emborrachado de esa manera el sábado en la noche y por ultimo no sabía que quiera hacer con respecto a Naruto.

_El sábado en la noche llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estaba en frente del bar en el que, le dijo Kiba, se reunirían. Ingreso al lugar y a pesar da la cantidad de gente, rápidamente diviso la mesa en la que se encontraban sus compañeros y amigos. _

_-Hola chicos- saludo contenta a los que estaban en la mesa_

_-Hinata- gritaron varios al mismo tiempo mientras ella se sentaba al lado de Kiba quien la abrazo por la espalda – hace mucho que no te veíamos – comento Chouji a lo que ella solo pudo sonreír al ver a sus compañeros de preparatorio reunidos, por lo que podía ver estaban todos y eso la alegro bastante. Hablaron y rieron de todo lo que recordaban, las peleas de Naruto y Sasuke, los desmayos de Hinata, las peleas de Ino y Sakura, el inextinguible entusiasmo de Lee, las peleas de Kiba y Naruto, la pereza de Shikamaru, las peleas de Sai y Sasuke, y cuando se dieron cuanta ya tenían la mesa llena de botellas de sake que se habían bebido, Hinata por su parte sentía que no podía reírse más, ya le dolía el estómago y las mejillas de todas las historias y aunque la alegría del momento la envolviera no pudo evitar darse cuenta cuando Naruto y Sakura salieron juntos ni mucho menos cuando llegaron cogidos de la mano con Naruto mirándola de reojo. _

_-Kiba-kun vamos por otra botella – necesitaba salir de ahí antes de que se derrumbara enfrente de todos, sin embargo no creyó que sus pensares fueran tan "literales", cuando sij poderlo evitar se derrumbó al ponerse de pie por lo mareada que se encontraba y Kiba no pudiera hacer más que reírse con ella mientras intentaba vanamente ponerse de pie, su estado de ebriedad se evidencio claramente cuando Kiba al intentar ayudarla también termino en el piso y ella solo pudiera reírse aún más._

_Ino practicante les ordeno que se pusieran de pie y de manera bastante singular llegaron a la barra y pidieron 2 botellas de sake más. _

_-así que si tienes algo con Naruto eh- le dijo Kiba con una ceja alzada y mirándola con una sonrisa – y no intentes negarlo, ya tenía mis sospechas desde hace tiempo y-_

_- al parecer tenia- lo interrumpió Hinata recibiendo las botellas y dándole la espalda_

_Kiba la siguió subiendo los hombros y haciendo muecas detrás de ella, prometiéndose internamente romperle la cara a Naruto cuando pudiera por hacerle eso a su amiga _

_Una vez dejo las botellas en la mesa, salió en dirección al baño, iba a entrar a uno de los cubículos y escucho que cerraban la puerta principal del baño, volteo y vio de manera no muy sorprendida a Naruto. Decidió ignorarlo y entrar al cubículo, no entendía que estaba jugando Naruto, pero definitivamente no era el mismo juego en el que estaba ella _

_-no sé qué es lo que quieres, y no sé qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí Naruto- le dijo una vez salió del cubículo y se lavaba las manos, mirando molesta el borroso reflejo en él espejo que era ella y luego el borroso reflejo que era Naruto, realmente molesta. Volteo a enfrentarlo al ver como se acercaba a ella mientras la miraba por, en cuanto a ella, su muy patética imagen._

_-Dos pueden jugar lo que sea que estás jugando, eres un imbesil – la molestia se había trasformado en una tristeza que le golpeaba el pecho, y aguantado las ganas de llorar intento pasar de largo, pero sus acciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando la tomo de la muñeca y la jalo para acercarla a su cuerpo._

La bofetada que le dio a Naruto cuando intentó besarla lo dejo tan perturbado que pudo escabullirse, el beso que se dio con ese extraño frente a Naruto fue suficiente para confirmar lo dolida y principalmente, lo borracha que estaba, la satisfacción que sintió al ver en el borroso rostro de Naruto la incredulidad de haberse besado con ese extraño le hizo darse cuenta en lo que se estaba convirtiendo

Realmente no pensaba decirle a alguien que después de volver a la mesa y tomar hasta querer borrar ese dolor del pecho, fue Sasuke el que la encontró en el baño, tras haber vomitado. Claro que esto lo supo una vez el se lo aclaro, puesto que no lo recordaba.

Cuando se despertó en el sofá, de una sala que no conocía, se dio cuenta que había dormido en la casa de un extraño y no supo si agradecer el hecho de que fuera el Uchiha menor el que la estaba mirando desde la entrada de la cocina.

_-hasta que despiertas Hyuga- le dijo con esa sonrisa burlona, a la cual ella solo supo hacer una mueca mientras volteaba la cara, definitivamente no se había levantado de buen humor _

_-pensaba llevarte a tu casa, pero estabas tan borracha que no sabías si no llorar- interrumpió lo que decía mientras servía algo en un vaso y se acercaba a dárselo – ¿realmente porque llorabas, por besarte con ese extraño o por hacerlo en frente del baka de Naruto?_

_Al escucharlo decir las últimas palabras casi escupe él te que el Uchiha había dejado en frente suyo _

–_no recuerdo que hablaras tanto Uchiha, ni que te metieras en lo que no te incumbía- le dijo ácidamente una vez superada la vergüenza que le causo el comentario_

Al final le termino agradeciendo y se fue del departamento tan rápido como pudo. Después de llegar y hacer el almuerzo el resto de su día pasó en un parpadeo, así como su semana siguiente. Sus días se basaron en ignorar a Naruto, ignorarse a sí misma y buscar un nuevo trabajo.

-º-º-º-º-º-º

-Con gusto empezare mañana mismo- dijo entusiasta con una sonrisa al dueño de aquel café-bar en el cual había conseguido su nuevo trabajo. Había tenido bastante suerte al pasar en frente y darse cuenta de aquel papel con una oferta de empleo. Tendría que hablar con su actual jefe, para informarle de su renuncia. Así que sin mayor preámbulo lo llamo y le informo.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a su hogar fue tratar de comer algo, con toda su fuerza de voluntad trato de engullir el plato de comida que tenía en frente, pero simplemente no tenía apetito. No comía nada desde la tarde anterior y había que ver que ya eran más de las 8 de la noche.

Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su inútil pelea entre una Hinata anoréxica y una Hinata normal. Sin mucho ánimo se dirigió a la puerta, no esperaba a nadie.

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto poniendo una botella de vino en frente de ella

-¿Cómo sabias donde vivo?- todavía no salía de la sorpresa de ver a quien nunca espero la visitara

-no me respondas con otra pregunta- recargo su peso sobre una pierna esperando a que Hinata saliera de su letargo

-claro Sasuke, pasa- dijo haciéndose a un lado y sin dejar aun la sorpresa, cerró la puerta tras ella.

Realmente siento la demora

Me cuentione mucho acerca de si seguir o no con el fic, de hecho con escribir pero aquí ahí un nuevo capitulo

Espero les guste

Con amor UCHIHA DE TAISHO


End file.
